


Under the Stars

by theLazarus



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/pseuds/theLazarus
Summary: I got a request (!!!) on wattpad for a sleepover confession that leaves Sam super flustered. I thought it was so, so adorable! I hope you do too.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka & Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Under the Stars

Josh and Jake were done for the night apparently, their faces having fallen gradually into heavy sleepiness, eyes intermittently closing and reopening as they both cradled their chins in their hands, elbows propped up on each end of the couch. Sam and Danny both thought it was amusing–the near-perfect symmetry of one twin on either side, heads lolling and mouths twitching as they trekked towards their dreams, only to be interrupted by Sam’s cackle or Danny’s snorting, the younger ones tossing pieces of popcorn at one another and finishing the twin’s lingering bottles of beer.

Who knew the extra three years in age would take such a toll? Sam told himself it was more of a fluke than anything–he knew the twins were almost always gearing up to tear through the night. They just needed a break once in a while and it looked like Jake’s choice of movie and Josh’s choice of liquor was too much on that particular evening.

Danny was more forgiving, reminding Sam that they needed proper sleep even just sometimes. Besides, it was 1am, late enough for anyone, and he figured it would only be a matter of time before he was the sort of person who couldn’t pull boozy all-nighters anymore. He didn’t want it to be that way just as badly as Sam didn’t want it to be that way, but he figured it was the hard truth.

Bending over the left side of the sofa, Danny gently nudged Jake’s shoulder. “Jake?”

Jake grumbled incoherently for a moment before opening his eyes–barely–and let his hand fall back down against the arm of the sofa. “What?”

“Bedtime?” Danny asked simply.

Jake nodded and slowly pushed himself up with the same hand on the couch, inhaling deeply with his eyes half-closed again. “Bedtime.”

“What an old geezer,” Sam scoffed from the floor, good-natured enough, also Jake was clearly too sleepy to have a comeback.

Danny rolled his eyes and, ever considerate, gently took Jake’s arm in his, to which Jake’s first response was to groan and try to tug himself away. Danny clucked his tongue and Jake relented, leaning against him and eventually letting him lead the way to the stairs, all of this happening while Sam laughed to himself behind them.

Right at the bottom of the stairs, Jake turned his head to address Sam, who was then out of sight: “Shut up.”

Danny laughed a little and let Jake go, watching him stagger a little up the steps until he receded into the dark hallway, a door shutting moments later.

“You gonna carry him up?” Sam asked, gesturing to Josh who was then dea asleep on the end of the couch, snores and sighs and murmurs being not quite as lively and musical as his usual daily vocals.

Though he might have been able to, Danny shook his head and lightly kicked Sam’s shin as he approached Josh. Same deal–nudge his shoulder and wait. But Josh only swatted his hand, still asleep, and rolled over, giving Danny nothing more than a view of messy curls as he pressed his face against the back of the couch. As Sam continued to laugh at the movie–very loudly–and toss back handfuls of popcorn, Danny took the throw blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over Josh.

“What a baby,” Sam remarked, turning off the TV and standing up. “It’s still early.”

“One day we’ll be doing the same thing,” Danny replied, bending over to turn off the lamp next to the couch.

Sam shoved his shoulder lightly. “Don’t say that, Daniel. Growing up is a social construct.”

Danny chuckled. “Okay.”

“Come on,” Sam said, grabbing the extra pillow from the couch. “Let’s go outside. When’s the last time we slept under the stars?”

The sleeping bag made a little squeak sound as Danny sat on top of it. It had been a while since he, Sam and the twins had gone camping and, despite the weird slick feeling of it underneath him, the sleeping bag stirred up a deep sense of nostalgia and his heart hung heavy as he realized how much he’d missed it. Life seemed a lot more fast-paced these days, less time to goof off and be kids. Sam understood that, even with his brash remarks against his older brothers–growing up wasn’t always fun. Being a kid was fun.

Sam nestled down next to him, their sleeping bags lined up lengthwise, almost overlapping. They both sat cross-legged, Danny’s right knee almost touching Sam’s left, and Sam pulled out a tiny joint from his pajama pants pocket.

Danny laughed. “What is that?”

“Shut up,” Sam said, laughing too, retrieving a lighter from the other pocket. “I nabbed it off Jake. He won’t miss it.”

“Clearly,” Danny replied, reaching for it, but Sam snatched it back. “That’s more like a roach than a joint, dude.”

Sam shrugged and brought it to his lips. “It’ll get us buzzed.” He flicked the lighter, bringing the flame to the end of the joint and inhaling. His eyes nearly shut completely as he brought it out, sucking in air sharply before exhaling with a series of coughs. “Nothing like getting stoned and sleeping under the stars.”

Danny took the tiny offering and inhaled too. It probably wouldn’t get him very high at all–maybe a tiny buzz–but when he looked over, Sam’s already natural stoner face was magnified. Eyes ablaze, cheeks flushed, that goofy smile painted on his face as he tilted his head up to look at the sky.

He was magnificent. Even at his most hot-headed, brash and inconsiderate, Sam was truly someone to be admired, especially by Danny, and he himself knew he was head over heels. He didn’t feel buzzed yet as he handed the joint back to Sam, but he did feel butterflies–no, stars! He felt stars burst through his belly and sparkle up toward his heart as he looked at his best friend. He suddenly felt the overwhelming need to verbalize those feelings–instigated by nostalgia, the slippery sleeping bag underneath him, the cool grass and warm air and the silver stars dotted around that crescent moon.

As Sam took another inhale, the joint already nearly gone, Danny turned, actually nudging his knee against Sam’s thigh, and reached for his hand. He held it gently, turning it over in his palm, and ran his thumb down Sam’s delicate, smooth wrist.

“I’ve missed this,” Danny said. His heart was racing but he felt supercharged, like he–and Sam–could take on the world. Like they could soar right up to one of those stars. 

Sam stared first, raising an eyebrow, then giggled. “What?”

“Just–being outside with no worries,” Danny explained, flipping his hand over so he could lace their fingers together. “Camping. Smoking. Knowing that we have absolutely nothing to do tomorrow.”

“These days definitely don’t come as often as they used to,” Sam agreed, stamping the joint out. He turned too, pressing their knees together, and took Danny’s other hand. He laced their fingers together and held their hands up, his entire face flushed as he brought them back down again. “What’s this?”

“Oh, come on, Sam,” Danny said, grinning. He was making Sam nervous–that never happened. Their hands were both getting a little sweaty, but he was definitely not going to be the first one to let go. “You can’t tell me you don’t know I have a crush on you.”

“Pfft,” Sam sputtered, dropping Danny’s hands and raising his in the air, turning his head dramatically. “Of course I know, Daniel. You’re not very subtle.”

Danny guffawed, throwing his head back. “Neither are you, Sam. It’s funny that you think you are.”

Sam’s lips parted as he furrowed his brow. “I don’t–I never–” he stammered, waving one hand in the air like he was trying to grab the words from the atmosphere.

“You do,” Danny replied. “You have.”

Sam turned his cheek again, covering his face with his hands. “Shut up.”

Danny chuckled and reached for one of Sam’s wrists, bringing it down. “I can’t believe you’re embarrassed.”

Sam peeked out with the one uncovered eye, lips in a pout before he said, “You just caught me off-guard.”

“It was your idea to come out here. And it’s romantic,” Danny said, glancing up to the sky. It really was romantic–open sky, open air, everything warm and dewy and sparkling iridescent sapphire with the moonlight.

“Well, y’know,” Sam started to say and lowered his other hand to pat Danny’s thigh. “I’m always trying to woo you.”

Danny knew Sam was trying to make that a joke but he knew it was actually completely true, and it was truly funny that Sam thought he was subtle about his wooing. He was so not–he was always offering to do favors for Danny, always being the first to get him coffee or help him carry equipment despite always leaving Josh and Jake in the lurch; he’d also gotten closer and closer physically with time, often brushing up against Danny or being the one to lock him in a hug, and this night was certainly not the first time they’d held hands.

“You’re a total romantic,” Danny went on, poking Sam in the ribs. “A sappy, soft-hearted romantic, Sam.”

“You’re one to talk,” Sam retorted quickly, but he turned his face again. Danny didn’t think it could get any redder. “I already know you’re gonna make me waffles in the morning.”

Danny snorted a little. That was true. “How about you make _me_ waffles?” he countered, leaning forward and resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder. “You’d look so cute in that apron. Flour all over your face–”

Sam squirmed away, emitting a noise of disgust while breaking into laughter. “Too much!”

“I’m just saying,” Danny said innocently, holding one hand up. “You’d look fucking cute.”

Sam turned away again, spinning to the side, and looked straight up at the stars. “You’re killing me.”

“That’s rich.” Danny scooched in closer and gently held the side of Sam’s face, turning him back to himself, Sam slowly bringing his chin down and meeting Danny’s gaze. His eyes were shining so bright, hints of gold swirling in the deep brown, long lashes fluttering as Danny brought his face in closer.

His lips were so soft. Danny almost forgot to breathe when their mouths met, his heart beating double-time again, stars dancing through his ribs. Sam sighed and leaned in, laying one hand on his shoulder, and pursed his lips against Danny’s. 

Danny had dreamed about it a lot, not just daydreaming while sitting underneath the stars but literal dreams of Sam’s lips on his and, in real life, the kiss was even better than he’d dreamed of. Soft, warm, tender and so real–nothing about Sam, nothing about the two of them together, was ever fabricated. They gave into one another wholeheartedly, and Danny’s heart soared as its beats raged on at knowing, finally and completely, Sam really did feel the same. 

Sam’s hand on Danny’s shoulder lingered longer than his lips, slight fingers gently pressing into his muscle. His eyelashes cast downward, those plush lips pouting a little again before they curled into a sly little smile that made Danny blush, too.

“Damn,” Sam said, using that same hand to gently shove Danny back. He giggled a little, cheeks shiny and blazing in the cool moonlight, eyes twinkling just like the stars when he looked up again. 

Danny felt flattered merely at Sam’s sudden loss of words–it wasn’t often he heard him so quiet. He reached out and cupped the side of Sam’s face, feeling how truly hot his soft skin was. “You are so flustered, Sam Kiszka.”

Sam scoffed but leaned into Danny’s touch, tilting his head a little, long silky hair brushing over Danny’s wrist. “You’re proud of yourself, huh?”

Danny moved his hand from Sam’s cheek through his hair, letting it stimulate every nerve from his fingers up to his scalp, a tingle zipping through his body. “A little.” He brushed that hair back behind Sam’s shoulder, letting his fingertips linger on his collarbone. “It’s not easy to ruffle your feathers.”

Sam laughed a little, glancing down, then laid his hand over Danny’s. Lacing their fingers together, he turned and started to lie down on his back; Danny followed, moving in close so their shoulders were touching and their hands rested in the slight gap between their torsos. He watched the way Sam’s hair settled around his head, how his profile straightened as he looked up again, cheekbones lit up with blush and starlight.

The stars inside himself then felt as still and suspended in air as the stars in the sky. It really was beautiful, all of it–Sam, their hands connected, the silver stars glittering the obsidian sky and the glowing white-blue moon hanging right along with them. Everything felt like it was in its right place. 

Sam turned, catching Danny’s eye–he smiled a little and squeezed Danny’s hand. 

Maybe growing up wasn’t so bad.


End file.
